Dying Love
by VampireRide
Summary: For Totally Jinxed's contest. Wally's power is killing him, and he's back in the city while the Titan's are in Tokyo. Where he happens to see Jinx again. One-shot.


**I don't own Teen Titans, if I did do you honestly think I'd waste my time on this site? **

**MAYBE... **

**shut up Arch! No one asked your opinion! Anyways, Arch is really good at third person, so he wrote all of this.**

**THIS IS FOR TOTALLY-JINXED'S CONTEST!**

**Day 1:**

Kid Flash felt his adrenaline pumping, his body get more jittery, his reflexes twitchy. How long had it been since he'd gone for a run? One hour? Two? His shimmering green eyes scanned the horizon as he sat on top of the tallest sky scraper in the city. The Titans had left for Tokyo just hours ago, and Kid had arrived just minutes ago. He couldn't help it that he'd slept in. Last night had been one long night. And now here he was, sitting on the ledge of the building, after patrolling the city three times in a flash.

"I need to stop." Wally whispered to himself. He needed to, yes. He needed a break. He knew what he was doing to himself every time he sped off. But he couldn't stop. To be awake this long, to go so long without running, he felt like a... like a nothing. Like the air that hung around him, or the sky that was a midnight blue with bright white lights sprinkled around. Nothing. The sky. Maybe the air. Nothing faster anyways. And in Wally's book, if he wasn't fast... he was nothing.

The boy stood up, his fingers twitching in anticipation. "One more quick patrol, then off to the tower." He whispered to himself, hearing the lies slip through his teeth like the soda he had chugged last night had.

He sped through the city, no crime anywhere. Utterly quiet, utterly calm, utterly... safe. And then Kid flash saw it.

The splash of pink in this dull city excited him and he snatched a rose off a stand before hiding himself behind the girl he had seen what felt like eons ago. Her pink hair in an unusual style. No more horns. It was down and reached just to her elbows, silky and beautiful.

What drew Wally to this girl? What made his stomach tingle around her? Was it the danger he put himself in? Was it the beauty she didn't realize she held? Was it the simple fact that bad luck is worse for her enemies, than her friends? Or was it maybe, just maybe, Wally secretly envied her?

Her freedom, her passion for what she did- that she now questioned because of him- her strength. She could do anything, she could be anything.

All Wally was, was fast. A simple super hero honing no other abilities than to run. His own power was killing him slowly, almost imperceptibly. But he could feel it. He could feel his energy deflating like a balloon, just as quickly as it had come, it was gone. He panted slightly behind the tree.

He loved the rush, hated the effect.

But that wasn't important right now. Kid Flash sped around Jinx, placing a red rose at her feet before taking a seat on a wooden box, panting slightly, trying not to show how weak he was to this beautiful puzzle.

Every time Wally seemed to near the end, to grab that one last piece to shove in, it seemed to grow just ten more pieces, or fifty more, or a hundred more. Jinx was his mystery. Maybe that was why he loved her. The thrill of surprise. Something that never happened to the boy much anymore. The biggest surprise was when his ex-mentor called him back for another mission. Lately, that had been happening a lot.

But it was only because Flash didn't know the bomb that was ticking inside Kid, the silent, deadly, and non-irreversible bomb with no red wires to cut, nothing to stop it, or slow it down, but Wally himself. And he sure as hell wasn't going to slow down. Or stop for that matter.

"You look different." Kid finally said, smirking as he crossed his arms over his chest. Jinx rolled her neon pink cat-like eyes.

"And you look different too. Say, is your face supposed to be so green?" Kid Flash blinked, letting Jinx know he had heard her, but he could care less. The taste of bile in the back of his throat was discreet. Settling there as if willing him to open his mouth. He shouldn't have agreed to come back, despite Robin's pleading.

Wally couldn't help himself any longer, he doubled over, falling off the box, onto his knees and clutching his stomach as last night's dinner came back up to haunt him.

Jinx sighed. The poor guy looked horrible. She shouldn't be feeling this kind of pity for a hero- even if he was whiter than paper- but she was. She knew Kid Flash should've disappeared after dropping the rose, so why was he still here? Why was he coughing and retching with... was that blood? In the mix of contents leaving his stomach. Jinx shuddered and walked closer to Kid, sighing once more, this time though, it wasn't out of pity, it was out of frustration for what she was about to do.

Jinx dropped to her knees and cocked her head to the side, rubbing Wally's back with a questioning look in her cat-like eyes. True, she would take him down, true, this was just a ploy so she could shoot him to oblivion, but somewhere, deep down ,the concern grew for the boy who gave her roses that despite herself, made her absolutely giddy with joy, though she didn't show it.

"What's wrong with you?" Jinx snapped, demanding an answer with her harsh words.

"Sick." Kid Flash got out, still coughing, though the repulsive sound of dry heaves reached Jinx's ears, nothing new met her line of vision.

Thinking he was finished, Jinx's eyes began to glow bright as Wally wiped his mouth with a gloved hand and wiped his hand on the box before he was blasted back through four towers of wooden boxes and against a stone wall.

Wally groaned in pain and looked up just in time to see the boxes falling down towards him. He could've moved, he would've been at Jinx' side, laughing at her, but he felt weak, helpless, useless, sitting there, and gave Jinx a pleading look that she just barely caught before the boxes drowned him in a sea of wood.

Jinx watched, waited, wanted, pleading, begged, that Kid Flash would push his way through the wreckage and out of the boxes. Despite her irritating hatred for the hero, there was something there she liked about him. Maybe it was that he knew what she was capable of, maybe it was that he took the time to get her a beautiful rose- though it probably took no time at all for him- and leave one wherever she went when he was in town.

Jinx waited a minute, then two, then three. It dragged into a half hour as she stood there, pacing, contemplating, shaking her head and tugging her hair in frustration. First she thought about the pros of looking to see a dead Kid Flash, and then the cons.

Ignoring the continuously piling up cons, Jinx hesitantly walked over towards the wreckage and cautiously began pulling boards from the pile. When she saw a flash of red, her mind raced as she worked faster. And soon, his gloved hand, then his arm, then his shoulder appeared.

Jinx grabbed Wally's arm and dragged him out of the pile, some of it tumbling down onto his limp body, some of it heading towards Jinx- though she easily blew it up with a simple glare.

Despite herself, Jinx picked the rose up as she passed it, continuing to drag the fast boy who had made her feel... different along.

**Line Break (I don't know how to do these)**

Jinx was quite glad the boys had all gone off on some sorta retreat/camp/bonding trip-thing when she reached home, using the elevator to get to the top floor, where her room was. Fixed and beautiful and perfect, just as it was before Kid made her blow it up to smithereens so long ago. She sighed and looked down at the knocked out hero.

What was she doing? Why was she helping him? Jinx couldn't answer her questions as she dragged the surprisingly light weight boy onto her bed and watched him twitch slightly for a moment.

"Jinx..." He whispered the girl's name like it was going to be his last breath, like he had something important to tell her, like the world was ending. Little did she know, Wally's world was.

"What?" Jinx growled out, clenching her fist in pure fury. He was in_ her_ room, on_ her_ bed, saying_ her _name. Who did this guy think he was honestly? Jinx had no clue.

There was no answer to Jinx' question as Kid Flash was still sleeping soundly- well, at least, Jinx hoped he was sleeping. She shuddered at the thought of a dead man on her bed. "Wake up!" She demanded, stomping her foot and involuntarily blowing up her dresser.

Debris scattered everywhere, burnt trinkets, shards of glass, splinters of wood, they all rained down on the two people in the room, though neither Jinx nor kid Flash even flinched as the sharp pieces of junk scattered around the room all over them.

"Wake. Up!" Jinx demanded again, shooting Wally with a bolt of pink energy. He flew back against the wall, breaking the first layer and slumping, dazed as he blinked his bright, innocent green eyes open. Jinx sucked in a breath when she noticed how weak he really was when he tried to stand up, but failed miserably and collapsed, curling into a ball on the floor.

"God, Jinx!" He croaked, hissing in pain. Wally's whole body screamed in agony as he stumbled to his feet, using her bed for support.

"What's wrong with you, ginger?" She snapped, her eyes beginning to glow again, hoping the sympathy didn't show.

"Nothing." Kid Flash mumbled, before disappearing, leaving a red rose on her bed, and a nice clean room behind him. Jinx blinked and stared in mild amusement at her clean room. Her room that would've taken her at least an hour to fix, was perfectly neat, in mere seconds, because of Kid Flash.

She sighed and collapsed on her bed, holding the rose up to the light. Why a rose? She wondered. Why did Kid Flash always give her a blood red rose?

**Day 2**

Wally took a deep breath before practically inhaling his breakfast. He had gotten home last night too tired to even bother with food or a shower. Instead he had peeled off his suit, collapsed on his bed, and was out faster than he could run.

Now here he sat, still only in his boxers, devouring all cereal, frozen breakfast sandwiches, leftover pancakes, and milk he could find. Wally remembered faintly how his mouth had watered while he cooked up an omelet while he went thought to bags of bread that was being cooked into toast rapidly. Though it was all nothing but a snack for him anymore.

After cleaning out the Titan's refrigerator, and still hungry, he ordered a few pizza's before heading up to his guest room to take a shower. "So... tired." Wally mumbled, turning the knob so that the water was steaming before slipping out of what little clothing he still had on and stepping in.

Immediately, a yelp sprang out of his lips, partly of surprise at the heat, partly because of the sudden stinging sensation that enveloped his body into an irritating not-quite-pain, but maybe itchiness.

Wally sighed in content as his skin adjusted to the water, now loving the feeling of the hot liquid drizzling onto him like a humid rain. He rubbed his arms slightly, as his coiled and stressed muscles began to slowly relax.

He felt like a wind-up toy anymore. Giving it his all before just shutting down suddenly, out of the blew, utterly unexpected.

The boy as quick as lightning sighed, taking his own sweet time before leaving the heaven that was a shower and drying off with a towel, throwing on some pajama pants, and towel drying his hair since he didn't feel like going through the long routine of a hair dryer.

Now, just damp, Wally left his hair be and went to the door, just hearing the doorbell, expecting the seven pizzas. Instead, he got the Hive Five, all smirking at the shirtless, out-of-uniform boy with wild red hair and tired green eyes.

"Hey ginger, we just wanna take a few things, so you know, out of the way." Jinx snapped, shooting a glowing ball of pink energy at the poor boy. Wally sighed, sitting on the couch now, he had dodged the jinx easy enough, though he was still so exhausted.

"You really wanna get your butts kicked at eleven in the morning?" Wally asked getting into sarcastic Kid Flash mode. "Fine." He snapped, and in a flash he was in his costume.

Gizmo cocked his head to the side as if examining a specimen. Kid just kept the smirk on his face and hoped he didn't look too exhausted.

"He's weak!" Jinx snapped. "Get him!" And with that, the battle, six to one- minus all the extra Billy numerous's- began.

"You cheat." Wally whispered in Jinx' ear, now behind her as everyone of her teammates lunged forward. Jinx hoped Kid Flash didn't see the shiver run down her spine at his hot breath on her neck as she spun around and zapped him- or tried to. Instead, a hole appeared in the Teen Titan's wall and Wally had already tangled Gizmo up in a bunch of wires and cords.

Jinx scowled at the boy's stupidity as he yelled for help from Mammoth, who was now focusing on trying to hit Kid Flash while he ran around the big oaf in circles.

But after Mammoth fell down, his eyes rolling around in his head, Gizmo called out for Billy, and in the blink of an eye two of the doppelgangers appeared, working on untying the kid.

"Uh Billy, should there be a ticking noise coming from Gizmo's metal backpack thingy?" Billy Numerous asked.

"I don't know, Billy. Flash Boy over there plugged in a bunch of wires to the backpack." Other Billy acknowledged. Wally was surprised that Billy was smart enough to figure that out as he stood back in front of Jinx.

"Some team you got here. Say, you do know that Gizmo is going to blow up in three... two..." Jinx' eyes glowed bright pink and pink energy shot out at Kid Flash. He ducked and rolled to the side. "One." He muttered as the ball of energy hit the wires.

A bright blast of orange, pink, red, and blue swarmed the room as Kid Flash took cover in the city, smirking at the tower that was now smoking. Gizmo, and three Billy's shot out of the roof and came crashing down in the water, while Mammoth crashed out a window, and Jinx... where was Jinx?

Wally cocked his head to the side, waiting for her to fall out of the sky or something, when something hit the back of his head, and down he fell, out cold once more.

Jinx smirked triumphantly, nodding at Kyd Wykyyd in thanks for getting her out of there before grabbing Kid Flash's wrist. "Get us out of here, Kyd." She said, tossing the metal pole to the side as blood dripped down Wally's face.

**Day 3**

Wally woke up to the sight of pink. He was back in Jinx' room. But how did he get there. "I guess I hit you harder than I thought." Jinx whispered from somewhere in the room as Wally sat up. He stared into the mirror, watching fresh droplets of blood run down the side of his face.

"Guess you did." He muttered, wiping the blood away and pressing a gloved-hand to his temple. "You should try out for baseball, bet you'd have a good swing." He added dryly, standing up.

Jinx shook her head. "Oh no, sit back down." When Wally didn't, Jinx held up the containment device Gizmo had fixed after last time and pressed the button.

The familiar pain ran through Kid Flash as he fell to his knees, groaning in excruciating agony, clutching onto the floor to try and keep himself from collapsing.

"Hmmm, I never actually got this thing to level four last time. Wanna try it?" Jinx asked, walking in front of Kid Flash with a smirk on her face. He reached out and grabbed her ankle, transmitting the shock straight through her. Jinx yelped and dropped the containment device, and Wally forced his muscles to move as he reached out and turned it off, sighing in relief before collapsing onto his side, panting.

"Last time you got out of that, you took off, what's wrong with you, Kid?" Jinx asked, placing a booted foot on his chest.

"Oh you know..." Wally muttered. "Just saving my energy." Plans ran through his head before he decided on one, and grabbed the hem of Jinx' shirt, yanking her down on top of him.

"You little-" Jinx started, but was cut off when Wally propped himself up on his elbows and kissed her.

Jinx didn't know what to think, or do for that matter. She just lay there, on _Kid Flash _of all people, frozen in time as he tilted his head just a bit to kiss _Jinx _better. Her mind went blank and her instincts took control. She curled her fingers in Kid Flash's fiery red hair and kissed him back with as much force as she could muster in her state of shock.

A different kind of electricity ran through the two, something neither of them had felt before. Wally rested his hand on Jinx' hips, sighing into the kiss.

Only then did Jinx realize what was going on, only then did she realize that she had utterly melted into the kiss, only then did she realize, she _liked _Kid Flash. But it wasn't right,so she yanked away from him and slapped the stunned boy. His head snapped to the side and he cupped his cheek as he turned back to Jinx.

"Sorry." Wally whispered, staring down at the lightning bolt on his chest. Jinx blinked. Why in the hell was this boy apologizing? He hadn't done anything wrong, had he? No, it was Jinx who should be sorry. She just glared at Kid Flash though,trying not to yell in confusion and frustration.

She could take down grown men trained to kill her, she could take down a SWAT team, she could take down the Hive's course, all the while fine.

But when Kid kissed her, her knees became jelly and her whole body shook gently from all the force it took to stay upright.

"You kissed me?" Jinx snarled, though it was more of a question. Kid Flash, a superhero, had kissed her- had been her first kiss- and she somehow _liked_ it, liked _him. _What was wrong with her.

Wally nodded, surprised at his own actions, and gulped. "Uh-huh." Was all he could say, waiting for Jinx to end him. Instead, she sighed deeply and shot Kid another glare, before... helping him up. Wally blinked, not sure if to be relieved, or afraid.

"What exactly are you apologizing for then?" Jinx asked. Wally visibly took a step back in utter shock.

"Y- you... like me?" Kid Flash asked, smirking suddenly and crossing his arms. He looked so smug to Jinx her eyes glowed before she calmed down.

"I never said that." She growled.

"You implied it." Wally snapped, getting his sarcastic self back as he took a step forward.

"No I didn't! So you're a good kisser, it doesn't mean nothing." Jinx insisted.

"First of all, it's anything. It doesn't mean _anything. _Second of all," The smirk grew on Wally's face as Jinx stomped her foot and grunted in frustration. "You're a good kisser too." Jinx watched as Kid Flash's lips move, but couldn't believe what he was saying. She froze, trying to figure out what he meant, barely realizing how close he was to her now. Their noses almost touched and it took all of Jinx' energy not to just jump on him and kiss him.

"W- what?" Jinx stuttered.

"Hm, I don't know, maybe I'm wrong. Guess I'll just have to kiss you again to find out." Wally barely had to lean in till he was kissing Jinx again. She started to back away, so Wally followed until she was backed up against a wall.

Jinx' eyes widened as she glanced around. She could blast Wally away, but she didn't want to. He placed his hands against the wall, one on each side of her shoulders so she couldn't escape him, before pressing his lips against hers once more.

Jinx tried to keep her thoughts straight, but they all buzzed away as she melted into Kid Flash, glad he had wrapped his arms around her, for if he hadn't she would've crumpled to the ground right then and there.

Wally held Jinx up, pressing her against the wall and moving his hands to her hips, licking her bottom lip. Jinx tried to keep her mouth closed but found it opening slightly, just enough for Kid Flash.

Wally smirked, kissing Jinx deeper, holding her tighter, pressing himself against her. "My name's Wally- my real name I mean." Wally mumbled, trailing kisses down Jinx's neck. Jinx heard an unearthly sound and glanced at Wally before realizing it had come from her. Wally chuckled darkly, smirking inwardly. Jinx blushed and continued to tug on his hair, sighing in content even though she was one hundred percent uncomfortable.

Wally seemed to sense this because the next thing she knew, she was laying on her bed, him hovering over her, propping himself up on his forearms as he captured her lips with his in a sweet, loving kiss that made Jinx's heart speed up and butterflies flutter around in her stomach. Her body completely relaxed and she just lay there, letting Wally kiss her until he was out of breath.

And then he lay next to her, hugging her close and nuzzling her neck, panting slightly. Jinx ran her hands up and down his chest, wondering what the hell she was doing with Kid Flash of all people.

"Jinx, come with me." Wally said suddenly, catching her off guard.

"What do you mean?" She asked, intertwining their fingers together.

"Back to my city. When the Titans get back from Tokyo, I gotta go back home. Come with me." Wally held Jinx's hand up to his lips and kissed her palm. "Please?" He added quietly. Jinx was so shocked she actually _thought_ about it.

"You're insane." Jinx snapped finally.

"Insane for you." Wally corrected helpfully, kissing Jinx's forehead. She hated to admit to herself that she liked how Wally loved her, how he was so sweet to her, how he thought she could do better. "You can be a hero, with me. You can use your power for good Jinx."

Jinx scoffed. "I'm bad luck, Wally. Not good luck. All I would do is ruin everything." She stared down at her shoes, realizing she was right. She was a bad guy. Wally was a good guy. With that, Jinx stood up and picked up the containment device. Pointing it at Wally, but he was gone.

She looked around to find no sign of the boy, other than the open window. Jinx sighed in frustration and tossed the containment device to the side, and looked at her mirror.

Could she be good luck? Could she use her powers to help Kid Flash instead of hurt him? There was a flash of red and yellow in the mirror and Jinx spun around to find a red rose in the place of the level four containment device- which had disappeared.

Jinx smiled as a realization hit her hard. Wally loved Jinx. And Jinx loved him. Her dying love.

**OKAY, SO THAT'S WHAT I DID FOR THE CONTEST! THIS IS THE FIRST WHOLE ONE-SHOT THAT VR'S EVER LET ME WRITE SO I'M EXCITED FOR EVERYONE'S OPINIONS! REVIEW! IH AND YES, I LEFT SOME UNASNWERED QUESTIONS IN THE MIX. LIKE: DOES WALLY DIE? DOES JINX SWITCH TO THE GOOD SIDE? (THEY DON'T LIE ABOUT THE COOKIES) BUT IT'S MORE INTERESTING AND INTRIGUING THAT WAY, YOU KNOW?**

**SOAR ON**

**ARCH.**


End file.
